Demonic Bonds
by crazyhorse567
Summary: A couple of weeks after 18 year old Lexie Evenson moves into her new house, and she's already sick of the disturbances from her attic every night. She finally picks up the courage one night to go and investigate. She never expected to find a demon.
1. A Demon in my Attic?

_**Demonic Bonds**_

_**Chapter 1 - A Demon in My Attic?**_

**I looked **at the clock beside me as I sank down onto my bed. It was midnight. One minute past to be exact. It's usually around this time when-*Creak...!*

I jumped, my heart pounding against my chest. I didn't know why I was so surprised. I was so used to this every night.

I held a shaky hand to my chest and looked to the ceiling. My eyelids felt heavy and I was so tired. I flopped back down into bed and pulled the covers over my head.

*Creak!* I buried my head under the pillows.

*Bang!* I gave up. I'd had enough of it. I kicked off the duvet, accidentally sending it flying over the end. I was feeling pretty pissed off and jumped out of bed, rubbing my eyes. I was sick of being woken up every night by whatever it was up there and grabbed my baseball bat from under my bed. I never use it; it's just there for times like these.

Opening my door as quietly as it could manage,-which wasn't very quiet since I forgot to move the door stopper causing it to scrape against the floor-I felt my way to the bathroom entrance. I really should have turned on my bedside lamp. It would have made this so much easier...

But anyway, my eyes had adjusted slightly to the darkness now and I was gripping onto my baseball bat pretty as if for dear life. I looked up to the attic entrance to find it open.

I swear I jumped at least a foot in the air when I heard a footstep at the stairs. My head jerked back down to the staircase and I slammed a hand on the landing light switch which had actually just been on the wall to the right of me the whole time.

The light blinded me for a split second. _Nothing there..._ I sighed and jumped up to grab the latch on the ceiling for the attic steps. They folded down and I slowly walked up, as in, really slowly. I reached the top and a shuffling sound sent chills down my spine. I swallowed, my heart still pounding. _Jeez I'm such a wuss..._

Looking round through the darkness reminded me of when I moved here. I'd got to the top and seen the spooky look of it-dust, cobwebs and darkness. It was enough to keep me away from it. Until now.

I felt my way along the walls, cringing as I touched an icky cobweb. I found a switch and pressed it hoping it was a light. I don't know what else it could be but still, I was right.

It flickered on, the bulb swinging slightly. I felt somewhat better now that the room wasn't in total darkness. If the room was empty and I was sure nothing was there, I would've gone back downstairs. But it wasn't and I didn't. I have no idea why I tiptoed since who or whatever was here most likely knew I was here anyway. Maybe they were hiding behind a box and were planning on jumping out and cutting me into little pieces like they do in the movies. _Oh, that really helps when I'm here alone in a creepy old attic..._I cringed at the thought.

Peeking round the corner of two stacked boxes, I screamed so loud I almost lost my voice as something pounced at me.

Strangely I felt a little better now that I'd let out my fears in one big shriek.

My baseball bat was already rolling away from me and down the attic steps.

The _thing _that pounced at me turned out to actually be a guy, or a monster? His hair was birds nest messy and jet black. His eyes were black. As in full black. Apart from a deep blood red, cat-like pupil in each eye.

Anyway, I had about five seconds to process all this before I lost my footing and fell back, the demon-cat-monster-guy gripping my shoulders so tightly with his long nails they bled.

Then my head cracked against the wooden floor and I was knocked into nothingness.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked my first chapter of Demonic Bonds!<p>

I came up with this story through a pretty strange dream about me going into an attic and being attacked by a monster and then running away...I can't remember anything else-It was ages ago xD

Anyway. what happened to the main character? :o Well, you'll have to wait 'till the next chapter ;) That is if you like this story? I really hope you do! Thanks for reading this far anyway!


	2. Aid from a Demon?

_**Chapter 2-A Demon in my Attic? Part 2.**_

**So, **while I lay unconscious probably about to be eaten by the demon-cat-monster-guy, I'll tell you a brief description about myself. My name is Lexie Evenson. I'm 18 years old and living alone (or so I thought) at my new two bedroom house which I moved into just the other week. My parents are living separately elsewhere. I started hearing the noises in the attic last week, and-oh. I'm awake again.

The first thing I felt when I woke up was a searing pain from the back of my head. I put a hand to wear it hurt. It felt wet. Blood? I opened an eye and everything came back to me.

I shot upright, only to fall forward onto my hand.

"Be careful! You took quite a hit to your head!" Someone put a hand on my shoulder to help support me. It was a guy's voice. And that bit came back to me too.

I shot against the wall. "Of course...you would be afraid of me..." I looked up. Under all the tangled hair, I saw a sad expression on his face. He looked...alone...and it made me feel guilty.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was a little startled." He said quietly but loud enough for me to hear. He picked up a red cloth off of the floor-wait, was it a cloth? He rinsed it out into a bowl- did he go into the kitchen to get that? Then I realised it was a flannel. And it was covered in blood. My blood. Did I seriously bleed that much? I looked at my shoulders, at the torn fabric which once covered my shoulders and the cuts had plasters on them. Oookaayy then...

"A-are you okay?" I finally spoke. Out of all the things to say, I said that? He looked up. His eyes still seemed to be hidden by his hair, but his mouth was open, then it turned up a little at the sides.

"You're asking _me _that?" A small giggle like breath escaped his lips. "I guess. Um...thanks." My heart still seemed to be pounding. He smiled. "Um, w-what are you?" My voice shook. His mouth turned straight again and he turned his head away, as if he was afraid to tell me.

"I'm..." He mumbled, but spoke up. "I'm a demon." I swallowed. Oh-kay then. So no demon-cat-monster-guy hybrid then? Well, at least I was right about the demon part.

He looked sad again, and like he was waiting for me to run away screaming or something.

"I see." He looked up, somewhat shocked at my reaction. And I managed to see his eyes through a gap in his long hair. They were beautiful. Sort of mystical too. They were a deep chocolate like brown. I felt like I could look into them forever and lose myself in them and-what the hell? I shook my head.

"So...who are you?" I broke the silence. "My names Rufus Kichiki. (_Pronounced_: _Keech-ki)_I'm not too sure how old I am but I'd say I'm about nineteen. I was born here and lived here with my family until one day they left without me while I slept in the attic. I think I was asleep for a few days while they left. We demons can do that." I nodded trying to look like I understood. And I sort of did.

"I'm Lexie Evenson. I'm 18 and I moved here just a few weeks ago" "I know." Rufus giggled then looked at my creeped out face. "No, no, no, I just know that you moved here a few weeks ago. Don't worry; I only ever came out of here at night so you didn't find out about me. I looked out of the window occasionally to look at the outside. I guess I failed at being quiet." I smiled, sort of giggling. "So...you're not afraid of me?" He looked me in the eyes and it unnerved me. I looked away for a second but I had look back to reply. "I'm not." I smiled as kindly as I could. I didn't want to look like I was lying. He already seemed so sad.

Wait. Take that last sentence back. "I'm glad!" A grin spread across his mouth and he jumped at me, hugging me. What the-? "I like you! You're my new best friend!" Then he let go. "But...You'll kick me out won't you. You won't want a scary demon-guy staying in your home-" I could see it in his eyes. He was imagining me kicking him out of the front door and yelling at him to stay away. I felt like laughing at him for thinking such things. I couldn't do that. Even if I had just met him.

"Don't be stupid, you can stay. I'm not that mean." His face lit up into a big grin and he hugged me. Again. I sighed.

And then he pulled back again. He looked at his hand and then at my head. "You're bleeding again." And sure enough, when I felt my wound, my head was bleeding again. "Ah." It ached. Suddenly Rufus turned my head away and held the flannel against the wound.

"Shouldn't you go to the hospital or the doctors or wherever?" He rinsed out the flannel again and re-dampened it. I was actually quite surprised he knew about anything outside since he was cooped up here all the time, but I suppose he did have the window. I watch too many movies.

"I'll be fine, and you don't have to do that, I'll do it-" I said, wincing at the pain. It really did hurt. "It's the least I can do since I caused this. And plus, I can see the wound clearly." He smiled and I sighed. "Thanks." I smiled back at him and realized if anyone was to see him in this state they'd freak. Like I did. Maybe more. I'd really should take him to the hairdressers soon. And get him some new clothes...I looked down at his ragged and torn t-shirt and jeans. They looked too small for him too.

I also realized that he didn't smell. And that he was _clean._ Oh god...Had he been using my bathroom?

I yawned. Out of everything that had happened I was still exhausted. I closed my eyes. It won't hurt just to rest my eyes for a few minutes...

* * *

><p>Yay I got another chapter finished! By the way, what Rufus meant when he said "we demons can do that", is that demons can sleep for days without waking up once (So he was asleep while his family moved without him-meanies...). Although they can feel really hungry afterwards.<p>

I prefer writing in 1st person, it's alot easier. I'm thinking of re-writing My Life as a Vangel the same as it is but in first person.

If you're still reading this far-Thankyou! I really hope you're still enjoying Demonic Bonds! I'll try and be quick with the next chapter, but I've only written 3 chapters so far on paper so it might take me a while after-I'll need to think up an idea for the next one.

~Thanks again!


	3. A Trip Through a Demon's Past

_**Chapter 3 – A Trip through a Demon's Past **_

**I awoke **to a feel of something damp and cold against the back of my head. I groaned and rested the back of my hand against my forehead. I kicked off the bed covers and sat up still holding a hand to my head. Wow...what a weird dream...

I turned back to my pillow to see a flannel with a faint stain of red. Picking it up, it seemed damp and cold. So that's what I could feel...But, who...?

I spun my head round to see a guy on asleep on the floor next to the bed. I sort of sat and stared blankly at him for about a minute before screaming and hiding underneath the bed covers.

What the hell? Who is he? Wait...he couldn't be...but that was just a dream, right? A freaky nightmare? Maybe I'm still dreaming? No...

The bed covers suddenly pulled back and I closed my eyes. No! I don't wanna be eaten or killed or-

"Lexie? Everything okay?" That voice! Of course! It wasn't a dream! I caught myself giggling stupidly at myself and turned over to see a very confused Rufus.

"Rufus! Sorry, I forgot who you were for a second there...I thought it was all a dream!" I yawned and looked at the clock on the bedside table. 9:30 am. Thank God it's Saturday..."Uh, okay!" He grinned at me and sat back down on the floor. "Um, thanks for bringing me back to my room! I didn't mean to fall asleep, sorry!" I remembered looking round the room. "It's no problem!" Rufus smiled "I think I'll sleep in a little longer." I said, flopping back down on my bed, before the sound of a stomach growling reached my ears.

"Ah, sorry!" Rufus giggled. I sat back up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I could manage to see Rufus going red in the cheeks through all the hair. I giggled inside. Silly, Rufus... "What do you want to eat? I've got Ramen, Toast, Bacon, Cereal...How about you come down and see what you want?" His face lightened up and we went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you just say if you were hungry? Or you could just help yourself." I said opening the fridge and cupboards for him to see. "I didn't want to wake you up!" He said. He took one look in the cupboard and I could see hearts in his eyes as they found the ramen.

I laughed. Another ramen fan huh? Well, I gotta say, it is the best food in my opinion. I took it out of the cupboard and after a few minutes it was ready for Rufus to eat. He finished it in a number of seconds. He must've been starving...

"Are you not having anything Lexie?" I snapped out of my daydreaming. "Nah, it's okay, I'll have something later. I'm going back to bed now, I still feel really tired."

"Okay. The ramen was delicious! You're the best cook ever! Thanks Lexie!" Rufus grinned and took the bowl out to the kitchen.

Aww, he's so sweet!

"Glad you liked it! Tell me if you're hungry again!" I headed upstairs to bed again, falling asleep

I woke up again four hours later. Yep, it was about 1:35 when I got out of bed feeling pretty re-vitalised. I went for a shower, once again forgetting about having another person living here. I know. I'm such a good person to keep forgetting about Rufus like that.

Anyway, I was halfway through washing my hair when the door opened. I hid behind the shower curtain, a little shocked. Then I peeked round and saw Rufus. RUFUS? What the hell is he doing? I'm having a shower here!

He turned round and froze. My body was still hiding round the shower curtain so he could only see my face, which was now turning red with both anger and embaressment.

"O-oh, Lexie, it's you. I-I just wondered what the noise was since I thought you were in bed still..." Noise? Oh, the boiler and the shower. But who else would it be? I nodded. "Please could you get out so I can finish my shower? And please, don't come in again if you hear someone else in the bathroom?" I said coldly but as calm as I could. "I'm sorry!" Rufus said and slowly backed out through the door. I sighed and continued with my shower.

The day went by pretty quickly after that. It was a little awkward at first when I came downstairs after the shower, dressed. Rufus didn't look me in the eyes for some time. I think he was pretty embarrassed about the whole shower thing earlier.

"Um, Lexie? Are you awake?" A knock on my bedroom door distracted me from reading my book. "Uh-huh?" I shut it and put it on the bedside table beside me as Rufus walked in.

"You okay?" I asked and he came and sat beside me on the bed. "Yeah, could I sleep in here tonight?" He looked at the floor and seemed to be a little restless.

"Sure." I yawned and turned off the bedside lamp. "G'night!" I said and curled up in my bed. "Thanks!" I heard Rufus say before drifting off to sleep.

You may notice I sleep alot. I get tired alot. Maybe it's because I'm lazy person? I don't know. But I do spend most of my weekends and holidays sleeping when not with my friends. I should really get out of that habit.

I awoke sometime during the night to find Rufus next to me.

Wait, he was next to me? He'd climbed into bed while I was sleeping? That, that-Then I was whisked away. Rufus had just touched my hand in his sleep, and he'd sent me into a dream...No...Not a dream...a vision.

But a vision of what exactly?

Then my body fell softly to the floor.

I'd stopped flying through this timeline of memories. Rufus's memories.

I'd landed in an attic. Everything seemed so blurry at first, but it became clearer, it became familiar like I'd been in here so many times before.

But...This was my attic...

"No! Stop it! Leave me alone!" I spun round to see a small boy about 11 or 12 with long black messy hair wearing a t-shirt, shorts and no shoes or socks. I hid behind some stacked boxes so I wasn't spotted, but the boy came over to me and hid in the same place.

He went through me, as if I was a ghost.

I peeked over the top of the boxes to see a small girl with the same colour hair tied in high pigtails. She had a large grin on her face and her eyes were demonic-black and red cat-like pupils.

"I know you're here brother. I'll find you." She looked round the room with her beady eyes and stopped when she came to the stacked boxes me and the boy were hiding behind. I froze and her eyes narrowed.

I ducked my head down again, even though I knew she couldn't see me. The way she looked towards where I was with her eyes really creeped me out though. It was like she was looking exactly at...me...

Then I looked to my left to see the boy clenching his fists and shaking a little.

He jumped up and ran out from behind the boxes, right through me again. I shivered.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm sick of you always torturing me!" His eyes were the same as the girls, demonic and cat-like. He reminded me alot of Rufus. The girl flew back out of the attic as he finished his sentence and I gasped. He'd been so mad and afraid he'd turned demonic and screamed at her, his power accidentally sending her flying out.

The boy dropped to his knees and sobbed. I ran over to him, knowing that he couldn't hear or see me, but I wanted to comfort him all the same.

Looking down the attic steps I saw the girl run away sobbing. The boy slammed down the door and the room got darker, only a little amount of light from the small window aiding my ability to see.

The boy was crying into his arms with his knees against his chest, his back against the wall.

"Hey..." I said, reaching out to his shoulder. It went right through it. Of course it did.

But his head shot up and his eyes searched the room.

Did he just...Hear me?

"RUFUS! Get down here immediately and explain why your sister is crying!" I gasped. So it was Rufus! I shouldn't be surprised, I mean, this was my attic, my house, and he looks exactly like him...

Rufus looked towards the door and I could see he was trembling. Oh Rufus...I wanted to comfort him. But I couldn't. I felt so sorry for him.

He slowly walked opened the attic door and jumped down the hole to his mother. He was so afraid.

Then all I could hear was shouting and crying, and I was sent flying through the timeline of his memories again.

I dropped to the floor once again. I was in the same place; my attic.

I sat up and coughed. Rufus was in the corner of the attic. He seemed older. Not too much, about 3 years or so.

He seemed to be asleep so I went to take a look at my house and how it used to be.

I didn't need to open the door; I just went straight through it. And I landed on my butt. Ow...How come I didn't go through the floor? Maybe it's just doors I can go through? I wondered, running my hand over the carpet.

The front door shut and the sound of a key turning made me jump up. I ran over to the landing window and looked out to see a couple of moving vans and a car both driving away and out of the driveway.

Then I looked around, running to each room in the house to find them all empty. Apart from the kitchen and bathroom, which of course had all the appliances still fitted.

Those...Those...Rufus's own family...They'd left him alone in the attic while they moved away to who knows where? I felt angry. How could they do that?

I ran back to the attic. Rufus was just waking up. He stretched and reached out to open the door, but it was locked. What? So they'd locked him in the attic too as well as the actual house? Were they really trying to kill him?

He was panicking now. And so was I. I don't know why, I mean I know he gets out because I meet him in the future. But I went over to help him anyway, and this time, my hand didn't go through it.

We both pulled at the handle, putting all our strength into getting it open.

And after a while of tugging, the latch gave way and it opened, causing us to fall back. Rufus didn't know I'd helped him, but I didn't care. I wouldn't let him die in here. He already seemed weak so he probably wouldn't have been able to get out himself. Even with his power. How long had he been in here?

Wait...Was it me who got him out of the attic? As in, was it meant to be me?

So...I was the one who actually got him out of here in the first place...

I followed him as he rushed downstairs. His eyes filling with anger and sadness that he'd been abandoned. I saw him drop to the floor, his hands to his face. Then everything went blurry once again and I was pulled back to the timeline.

Where was I going to end up this time?

I was in the attic with Rufus again. He was about 2 years older. By now he'd be about...17? I sat up rubbing my head. I swear, each time I went through the timeline, it dropped me harder to the floor.

Suddenly his head shot up and he looked to the window. He ran over to it and I followed, wondering what all the fuss was about. Wait, maybe his family had come back? Could he have heard them?

I looked out the window, my arm accidently touching Rufus's, but it went through it. Of course it did...

His face dropped slightly when he saw it wasn't his family. I know he loved them, but after the way they treated him?

Then my eyes widened when I saw who stepped out of the van passenger seat.

It was me...

Rufus sighed and went and sat behind the boxes.

I stayed with him as my past self moved into the house with the help of the movers. I was surprised I didn't go back to the timeline or wake up, I mean, nothing happened for the next few hours, and Rufus had fallen asleep himself.

Suddenly the attic door opened and a head peeked over the entrance. My past self's head. I remembered about how I'd been too afraid to go up because of its creepy look.

Now I was up here all the time.

I chuckled to myself and Rufus opened an eye. He sensed the presence of someone else and froze. He didn't move again until the past me had gone back downstairs, which wasn't more than 10 seconds later. The door shut again and I was pulled back to the timeline.

I really hoped this was the last time I was going to travel through it.

"Ow!" I landed with a thump on the attic floor and Rufus's head searched the room. He'd heard me again?

He didn't look any different. Probably because I didn't go very far through his past.

He looked to the window and saw the moon, and then listened for any other noises in the house. When he heard nothing, he quietly got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. I followed him and watched him take a look in the fridge. He pulled out a packet of ham, cheese and the small carton of milk, and then went back upstairs drinking the milk.

I felt a little annoyed at Rufus for taking my food without my knowing, but I forgave him since he probably wouldn't last any longer without food or drink.

He stopped when his eyes saw the door to a bedroom was open a little. He screwed the top back on the milk and put the food and carton on the floor outside the door. He then quietly walked into the room and looked at the person sleeping peacefully in the bed.

It was me. And he was stroking my cheek. My past self. I held a closed hand to my chest and looked at him. He'd seen me before I'd met him. Of course he had.

"Rufus..." I spoke before being pulled back to the timeline. Again. But I saw his head spin round, and he looked right at me. I gasped and everything went black. The trip through Rufus's past had ended.

"Lexie! Lexie! Wake up!" I was being shaken. I opened my eyes and Rufus's face came into focus. The present Rufus. I was back to the present time.

"Uhh..." I groaned. "Rufus-" "How did you do that?" He cut me off. "What?" "You got into my memories! How? I heard your voice!" I sat up. Rufus was looking into my eyes for an answer. "I-I don't know! I woke up during the night and your hand touched mine, and then I was in your past!" I stuttered.

"I had a dream about my past, that's when I heard your voice. You didn't say much, just like 'Hey...'and my name..." I looked up at him. He was looking away and frowning, his eyes slightly narrowed, like he was trying to remember something.

"I guess we had the same dream then." Rufus snapped out of it and looked at me, wanting to know more. Now I was the one who had the distant look. I told him about the different times of his life I went to and how I helped him a little, and how I was a ghost in his past.

"Yeah, I think what happened was I had the same dream, but somehow when I touched you, you joined me." Rufus said afterwards.

"Rufus, I'm so sorry about what happened...It's really mean what they did to you." "It's okay! I mean, I got to meet you so I'm actually quite grateful to them!" He giggled and I hugged him. He stopped laughing, a little shocked. "Silly..." I said, and he hugged me back tightly. I could tell he was still emotional about it, but I'd be here for him. I'd be here for him whenever he needed me, because he was my best friend too. And I cared for him. A lot.

_**End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Hope you liked that chapter! :D

I'll tell you a little bit about what's to come later in the story/a teaser-

We'll be meeting Rufus's sister again! And her name is Eve!

Unfortunately It's towards the end though, so you may have to wait a while to read that chapter. So sorry if you really want to read it! (I really can't wait to type it up either because it's my fave chapter so far that I've written!)

Also, for anyone who got a message saying that the 3rd chapter had already been uploaded, and come to see it and it hasn't been there, that's because I changed a word in the 2nd chapter, but I had to re-upload it (Change a word in the 2nd chapter- Upload it as a 3rd chapter- Delete 2nd chapter) If you get what I mean XD

But the 3rd chapter is here! Yay! Finally got such a long chapter finished!

Haha, well, I'll see you next time! :) And thanks for reading!

P.S.

If anyone knows how to edit a chapter without having to re-upload it, please let me know!


	4. School Introductions

_**Chapter 4**_

"**I'm **off to school now. Don't break anything; don't answer the phone and don't answer the door."

I handed Rufus a piece of toast before grabbing my bag and put my hand on the front door handle.

"How long will you be gone?" Rufus said with somewhat a sad tone in his voice. "Just a few hours! Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it!" I turned and pulled a smile.

I felt bad, leaving him alone all over again after so many years of being that way. I sighed and gave him an apologetic look before turning and walking out the door.

It's okay. It's just a few hours. He'll be fine. I kept telling myself and looked at my watch.

Oh crap. I have 15 minutes to get to school which is the other side of the neighbourhood! (Note: I live in a very big neighbourhood with a big town).

I swung my bag over my shoulder and began to run.

Rufus sat on the sofa, flicking through the channels on TV. He pressed all the different buttons on the remote, grinning goofily, when his stomach rumbled.

He looked at the clock and walked to the kitchen where he searched the cupboards for food.

One particular cereal box caught his eye and he picked it out, jumping back down on the couch and pulling out the packet. "How do you-" The bag burst, sending little flakes of cereal everywhere. "Oops..."

Phew, made it just in time! "Hey Lexie!" I sat down in my seat beside the window just as the bell rang for the beginning of school.

I looked round to see Ruby and Hayley. My best friends. Ruby sits in front of me and Hayley beside.

We've been friends since Primary school and from what I remember, have always stuck by me, never falling out with me once.

We are also friends with a girl called Maisy, but she's in a different class. We met her when we started this school. Maybe I'll tell you the story on how I met my friends. But another time.

"Oh, Hi Ruby! Hayley!" Ruby sat down in her seat and Hayley leant back on the desk.

"So, do anything fun over the weekend?" Hayley smiled. "No not really. I stayed in. Watched TV, Slept. The usual." I couldn't be bothered explaining what happened truthfully. "Same here. I would have invited you both and Maisy over if I hadn't had been grounded." Ruby groaned and leant her head back in her seat.

Me and Hayley giggled. "What did you do this time?" Ruby is a humorous troublemaker. Hayley is cheerful and confident and Maisy is the shy and sweet one. We all joke a lot. People at school think we're crazy and weird because of how we act but we don't care. We just have fun.

We get along with most of the people in school but we aren't popular. Definitely not. And of course, there are those we don't get along with _at all._

The room went quieter suddenly.

"Oh, and just a reminder, exams start this Thursday." Our tutor had arrived for registration and had given some of the boys in the class a small lecture on not to wear their uniform like trash. It seemed we hadn't noticed he'd come in, but some of the guys were tidying their uniforms moodily so I'd only guessed they'd had a lecture. They do almost every day.

Everyone groaned and some protested at the short exam notice.

Hayley sat down at her desk beside me and Ruby sat sideways in her chair. I dropped my head into my hands, also groaning.

"Ha-ha, just kidding. They start next Monday until whenever it says on your schedule which I'm going to give each of you now."

The class seemed a little relieved at the few extra days they had, and the teacher handed out the schedules.

Damn exams. I hated them. I doubt anyone liked them.

So, after what seemed like a century (okay, over-exaggeration), lunchtime came.

And today really wasn't my lucky day.

After picking battered fish, chips and mushy peas, I got a tray and headed toward the table at the top of the cafeteria.

I was looking round for the others while heading towards the table, also not looking where my feet were going.

So not a good idea. Especially when I'm so clumsy and all.

My foot reached the first step of the four while my other foot hit the second.

I went flying forwards, my tray soaring through the air before me, and before I could look up, I heard a splat, a shriek and a smash.

Oh crap.

_**End of chapter 4**_


	5. Incident Number One

_**Chapter 5**_

"**Oh **my freakin' god! My top! My brand new-oh you are so gonna pay for that." Before I could even look up, I was dragged to my feet round the collar of my shirt, by none other than Kylie Samson.

I repeat. Oh crap.

Her face was bright red with anger, her strawberry blonde hair lined with mushy green peas, and her light pink pineapple top was stained with green. She must have a dance class after lunch. Not that that mattered or anything.

Mushy blobs of green dripped from her hair.

I tried not to laugh but I must have failed since I saw her face go even redder. I thought she might explode.

Jesus, it's just a top...

"Sorry, I tripped on the steps." I said. Kylie's grip on my collar tightened and I realised the whole cafeteria was silent, apart from the odd murmur. Everyone was staring at us. I felt my own face go red but in embarrassment.

No...I want to get away from here!

I looked round and saw the plate smashed into little pieces on the floor of the top step not too far away, and the piece of fish which had somehow found its way all the way over near the window.

The chips were scattered on the floor too.

And the tray-wait, where'd the tray get to? My eyes scanned my line of sight. Oh! There! Oops...It was in some girl's dinner.

I shot her apologetic look and she smiled back forgivingly, moving the tray underneath her own. Her friend giggled quietly.

"HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

I remembered I was being shaken by Kylie, and shouted at. A little over the top. She wasn't one to let things go easily, and she tends to go overboard. Alot.

I was tempted to say "Not really", but I couldn't be bothered and she'd only get even more worked up. She'd probably even hit me.

I just stared and listened.

I could see her becoming more and more pissed off, but I didn't expect her to let go of me. I think a teacher may have arrived at that point, because she looked over my shoulder and let me go.

But before turning and walking away, she had to go and give one petty little push.

I had to step back to regain my balance, but of course, I was still on the step and this was my unlucky day.

I toppled backwards, my hands reaching out and grabbing nothing but thin air, my feet trying to regain balance.

I heard a shriek and then there was nothing.

_**End of chapter 5**_

* * *

><p>So, long time no see, huh? Yeah, sorry for the heck long wait .<p>

I've been really busy lately and what-not. But I have returned! And hopefully will bombard you chapters! XD (Or not...)

But since it's the school holidays, I've got alot more time on my hands, therefore I will get as many chapters as I can put up as quickly as possible!

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy Demonic Bonds still, and if you have time, please review! :)


	6. What Friends Are For

_**Chapter 6**_

**I groaned. **My head hurt like hell. This pain seemed familiar.

"She's alive!" A girl's voice? I couldn't tell. My brain was fuzzled up. "Of course she's alive, silly. Lexie wouldn't die on us. Besides, she only hit her head." "Yeah, but there was so much blood!" "Quiet down you guys, you'll give her a headache." "I think she already does have a headache, silly Maisy."

I managed to open my eyes, and I did so to find a crowd of faces looking at me. "Lexie! Oh god...You're awake!"

Who was this Lexie? My brain did not compute.

I felt disorientated, and claustrophobic.

I began to hyperventilate.

"Oh god, she's hyperventilating! Give her some room! Lexie, calm down, it's okay! Do you know who I am? It's me, Ruby!" I stared at her and continued to hyperventilate.

"Lexie! Look at me." She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. I stared back, dazed.

"Oh that does it." The others looked at each other and stepped back. "Sorry Lexie."

And she slapped me. She actually slapped me one in the face.

But I'm glad she did.

"Ruby!" I gasped and she hugged me. Hayley and Maisy joined her. "God, we thought you were dead!" Hayley breathed as we let go of each other. "Oh, enough with the dying! It's not nice!" Maisy sighed.

"We got to the cafeteria and there was a crowd of people, so we went to go see what all the commotion was about and there was blood all over this metal seat and beside it there you were on the floor, blood around your head!" Ruby stammered, breathing deeply when she finished.

I remembered what happened. I looked round.

"Oh, you're in the school infirmary. It's quarter to three." Hayley smiled. "The teachers let us stay with you."

I felt really loved!

"Aw, thanks guys! You stayed here all this time!" Everyone grinned at me. "But it's okay, really! I only hit my head. Right...?"

Seriously though, what the hell is with me and hitting my head? It's like I'm cursed or something! Or maybe it's just my stupid clumsiness.

Everyone suddenly looked serious.

Okay, now I was scared.

I felt my head. A bandage had been wrapped around it. I ran my hand to the back of my head and pain shot through it. I winced and my eyes widened.

No way...

There's no way I could've possibly hit my head the_ exact _same place I did when Rufus attacked me!

But I had...

I breathed deeply. "Lexie, we think you might have a concussion..." Ruby broke the silence.

What? A...A...A concussion? No way? No, I don't...! I don't feel like I do! I don't feel that bad! It doesn't even hurt!

But I knew I was lying to myself. It did hurt.

"You also lost quite a bit of blood. We really hope you don't have concussion, so a doctor from the town hospital is headed over right now. Just to make sure and all." Ruby had a serious look on her face. So did Hayley. And Maisy. But Ruby? Serious?

But really, I got hurt this bad from a slight bash to the head? Well, it was in the same place as before.

"Talk about unlucky, huh..." "Huh?" Ruby looked up. "Oh, nothing! Sorry, just mumbling to myself there." I giggled and everyone smiled at me.

Then I remembered.

Rufus!

Oh no! What am I going to do? I need to get back home to-a knock at the door interrupted me mid-thought. "Hello, you must be Lexie Evenson am I right? I'm Doctor Matthew Thames. Your school nurse called. I'm here to make sure you don't have a concussion." A tall man in a suit walked in the infirmary and set his bag down on the bed next to me. I sat up to make room and my friends walked to the door. "We'll wait for you." Hayley smiled and shut the door behind her.

So after a while of examination and shining bright lights in my eyes, the doctor put away his equipment and looked back at me.

I could still see small blobs of light from where he'd shone the little torch in my eyes. I blinked.

"Lexie, tell me, have you hit your head before? Quite recently and maybe enough for it to bleed?" I couldn't lie. Not to the doctor. "Yes. I tripped on the stairs and cracked the back of my head on the floor. When I came to I couldn't remember what happened at first and found my head bleeding." I had to lie about Rufus.

"I see. That would explain why your head was so much easier to take the damage."

I took a deep breath.

"Well, I've examined you and you don't seem to be too bad. You have hit your head pretty hard but it's not as bad as to call it a concussion."

I sighed in relief.

"You do need to take it easy though and take extra care of that head. With the damage you've taken it's pretty much vulnerable at the moment. If you were to take another hit like that you probably would end up with a concussion." He stood up and took a small tub of what looked like paracetamol and another bigger tub out of his bag.

"Here, take these; some painkillers and some cream to help it heal a little. If you need anything or if anything's wrong, be sure to let your school nurse know and if needed, I'll be down here as soon as possible." I smiled.

"Okay, thank you doctor!" I walked out the door to my friends who had been patiently waiting for what seemed like an hour, but was only around 30 minutes.

"Hey!" Ruby was the first to get up. "Oh, hey! How'd it go? Are you okay?" Hayley joined her, Maisy at her side.

"Everything's fine, thanks. I don't have a concussion but I still took a bad hit to the head so I need to take it easy." I grinned at them.

"Oh, phew! Thank god you're okay!" Maisy and the others smiled kindly back at me and picked up their bags. "We're gonna walk you home today. We don't live too far away anyway!" Hayley began walking. "No, it's okay! You don't have to-" "Yeah we do, just to be safe and all!" Maisy and the others were already in front of me. I sighed.

"Okay. Thanks guys."

We stopped at the local shop on the way home so I could get some food supplies. I got some weird looks from people because of the bandage around my head. My friends just told me to ignore them. I did.

It was around half 4 now.

"Well we'll see you tomorrow! Make sure you take it easy, 'kay?" They waved at me as I got to the front door. "I will, thanks alot guys!" They walked off, Ruby up the street and Maisy and Hayley back the way we came.

I took a step through the door before Rufus jumped up at me, hugging me.

"Lexie! You're back! You were gone so long-What's that on your head?" He looked worriedly at the bandage on my head and raised a hand but stopped. He probably didn't want to hurt me.

"I, uh..." I mumbled. I didn't know what to say. I don't know why I didn't want to tell him...Maybe because I didn't want him to worry. He's such a nice person. He worries too much about me.

"You hurt your head again?" "Yeah..." I sighed. "I had a little confrontation with a girl at school and I slipped on the steps. I ended up hitting my head on a metal cafeteria seat and passing out."

He looked at me sympathetically and hugged me again. It felt like he was trying to comfort me.

"Hey, I'm fine!" I smiled as he let me go. "You hit your head in the same place as before?" Oh great, he'd realised. "You should go upstairs and rest." "But, I need to do the housework, and cook and-" I stammered. "I'll take care of it." He didn't seem playful anymore. He was reassuring me that it'd be okay, that he really would take care of it. I sighed, defeated.

"Okay. Thanks Rufus" I smiled and headed upstairs, sure that I could feel his worried eyes on my back. "If you need help with anything, be sure to let me know." I shouted down before shutting my door and flopping down onto my bed.

The ceiling spun for a few seconds as my brain realised I wasn't stood up anymore. It ached.

I buried my head in the pillow and groaned. Then I remembered. Exams next week! I had no time to be sitting round feeling sorry for myself. I _needed_ to study!

I pulled the revision guide we'd been given today at school out of my bag and began my long afternoon of studying.

I just hope Rufus really will be okay with everything.

It came to 7:30pm when my stomach began to rumble. Maybe I should go downstairs and see if Rufus is doing okay-The door opened and Rufus walked in with a tray in his hands. He looked round after seeing the bed empty and found me at the desk behind the door.

"You should be resting!" He said putting the tray down on the desk next to me. It was food.

Food!

Wow...On the plate was ham and pasta coated in a cheese sauce. It smelt delicious.

Wait, he can cook?

"Sorry but I have exams starting next Monday, I have to study..." I looked away and moved the books to one side, pulling the tray in front of me. "Have you eaten?" He shook his head. "I'm going to cook some ramen now. I'm not feeling too hungry." His face was somewhat annoyed that I hadn't been resting.

He turned pulling the door closed with him.  
>"Rufus" He stopped. "I'm sorry." I said my voice breaking. He turned back to me. "Hey, it's okay. Just please...promise me that you'll rest once you've eaten." He smiled; his eyes seemed to be pleading with me. "I don't want you to hurt anymore."<p>

"Okay." I blushed and managed a smile back. He bent down and kissed the top of my head. Then he wrapped his arms around me.

I froze. I wanted to hug him back, but I couldn't seem to raise my arms. My heart was pounding. "Rufus..." His eyes suddenly flew open and he let me go. "I'm sorry!" He stepped back but looked at me again. Then he left the room.

I could see what looked like sadness in his eyes.

Rufus...

_End of Ch.6_

* * *

><p>A little bit of romance at the end there! Hehe X3 I enjoyed writing that little scene *giggles*<p>

So, more importantly, do you like how the story's going so far?

I'm actually finding it easier to write this story than My Life as a Vangel, and I kind of enjoy writing it more, so if you read both stories, you'll find there'll be more chapters of this being uploaded ;)

Thanks for reading!

And if you have chance, please, please review! :)


	7. A Strange Feeling

_**Chapter 7**_

"**Good **morning Lexie!" I opened my eyes to find Rufus's face inches from my own. He was crouched on the floor next to the bed and staring into my eyes, a large grin plastered on his face.

I screamed. "What are you doing?" I shot back against the wall, my eyes wide.

Rufus gigged at my stupefied expression.

I exhaled and rubbed my still very tired eyes. I did go to bed after I ate last night but I still feel so tired...

"The clock says its 6am! You'll be late for school!" He pointed at the digital clock beside my bed.

I stared at him for a few seconds and hit him on his head. Baka...

"Its 7am I get up for school and 8:30 I have to be there by!" I said.

Rufus rubbed his head, a goofy embarrassed smile growing across his face. "Ah, I'm sorry Lexie! I guess I thought it was 6:30 you had to be at school by...I'll try and work on getting to know the times!" I stared at him wide eyed again.

Then I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Silly...look, I really appreciate you trying to help me out and all, but I'll handle it so leave it to me, 'kay?" I smiled and got out of bed, stretching and pulling the curtains open.

"You're getting up now?" I turned to Rufus who was now trying to make the bed. "Yeah, I might as well even though I'm still dead tired!" I reached up to scratch my head and remembered I still had the bandage wrapped round it. I pulled it off and examined my head in the mirror on the wardrobe door.

"Hey, you really don't have to do that..." I turned back to Rufus who had almost finished tidying up the bed, and actually made a pretty neat job of it. For his first time.

"It's the least I can do for Lexie letting me stay here, even if it isn't much and I'm kind of in the way..." He said a bit sadly while putting the pillows on top of the duvet and patting them down.

I giggled at the sight of it. A demon making a bed. My bed.

"Not at all! You're welcome to stay as long as you want! For one thing, you were the first here so by rights this should be your house and I kind of like having you here!" I smiled and he grinned back happily, hugging me playfully. Again.

"You have a real habit of hugging me don't you?" I giggled and he laughed. "He he, sorry." He let go. "It's okay."

I met up with Maisy on my way to school. The others seemed to have arrived there before us.

"So, how are you feeling today? I really should've met you at your house in case you fell or anything-"she asked, looking at my head. We were two streets away from school.

Maisy and Hayley lived on the same street four streets away, I lived five and Ruby seven.

"No, no, it's completely fine, I feel much better! And you really don't have to do that!" I stammered, waving my arms around like a freak.

Maisy giggled and I smiled. "That's good."

I guess I didn't realise it at first until she was right beside me.

A young woman with beautiful medium length wavy raven black hair, which shone as she walked right by me, brushing against my shoulder and sending an electrical feeling through my body.

I froze and shivered. This feeling...

I spun round immediately, to find...no-one...

But...I...

"Lexie? Is everything okay?" I jumped and looked back to see Maisy a few steps ahead of me with a worried look on her face. I ran back to her and smiled as reassuringly as I could. "Yeah, sorry, I just thought I saw something..." I looked back once again to see no-one apart from a couple of other students across the street further back. We continued walking.

But my hands were shaking. My shoulder was tingling and my legs felt weak.

Could she have been...

A demon?

As soon as I got to school, I felt the stares of lots of different people on me.

I got glares, looks of worry and looks of wonder all thrown at me. And of course there were those who'd come up to me and ask me if I was okay which was very considerate of them.

But, I felt like I was the talk of the school. I probably was too. Oh great.

I felt just as bad for being with Maisy. She'd probably end up getting looks as well. Maybe even Ruby and Hayley...Oh now I just feel even worse...

Form was a different matter.

I walked in and already I was surrounded by a crowd of people, all kinds of questions filling the air.

WHY ME?

"Hey, hey, give the poor girl some room!" "Yeah, she's still injured y'know!" I heard Ruby and Hayley's voices over the ruckus and they pushed through to me, grabbing my arms. Maisy joined them in helping making a passage for me to get through the crowd.

I got to my seat and slumped down, exhaling deeply.

"Whew, thanks guys!" My classmates seemed to back off a bit after Ruby announced that I was okay and it was Kylie Samson's fault for what happened to me. She also added in that if anyone had a problem with, they had to deal with her, at which point I told her to calm down. We all laughed over her silliness.

Surprisingly most people were kind about the day before, making sure I really was okay. I thanked them for worrying but told them they really didn't need to. They really didn't have to since I honestly was feeling much better.

"Kylie's been suspended for two weeks." Hayley said before the bell for the start of registration went. We'd got to school a bit early so we had quite a bit of time to talk and all.

"What? Really?" I gasped. "Heh, serves her right, for what she did to you and all." Ruby laughed. "Yeah, she ran out after seeing you fall and hit your head, a couple of her stupid friends joining her. Unfortunately they didn't get suspended. Luckily he saw her push you and everything." Hayley said as our form tutor walked in. We turned in our seats and the teacher began the usual lecture to the guys.

We just laughed at them quietly.

It got to English-period 3, which I had with Ruby, but unfortunately we have a seating plan and she sits at the other side of the class while I'm next to the window.

I sit next to the window in a lot of my classes and I like that.

I enjoy looking out and daydreaming into the outside world.

I found myself doing that this lesson. My chin resting on my left hand and my eyes wandering out the window, letting my mind shut out the teachers droning voice. (Okay I shouldn't say that about my English teacher. He's actually quite friendly).

Only this time, what crossed my mind were images of last night. Of me and Rufus. Of the way he'd hugged me and kissed my head so softly.

And then there was her. The woman that sent a shock of electric-like-static through my body, as she brushed past me not too long ago.

I touched my shoulder. It felt strange...like, still tingly.

I blinked and looked back to the teacher. Seeing that he was still talking about something which uninterested me completely, I let my head rest down on the table, using my arms as a not-so-comfortable cushion, but it'd do.

I just had this sudden urge...to...sleep...

_**End of Chapter 7**_

* * *

><p>Hi again! Yep, so soon! XD<p>

I hope you liked this chapter and the next one should be up soon! I just need to finish writing/drafting it on paper first which should be done by tonight :3

So, yeah, if you have time, please review! (sorry to keep going on about it but I love getting reviews X3)

Ciao! X3


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

**There ** was water all around me. My vision was blurred and darkened, but I could see a hand reach out for something, but what? I couldn't see.

And then someone was calling my name.

"LEXIE!" it was deep and familiar. Then it turned slightly higher and everything dissapeared.

"...ie! Lexie! Hey, wake up!"

I opened my eyes. Someone was kicking the back of my chair. Oh yeah, I was in English wasn't I...

So that was just a dream. I rubbed my head and looked up. Everyone was looking at me, the teacher somewhat annoyed that I'd fallen asleep. It was the guy behind me who was kicking my chair and telling me to wake up.

I jumped to my senses. "Oh, sir! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, I-" "It's okay, just don't do it again." He sighed and continued teaching.

I glanced round the room. most people had stopped looking, but I noticed Ruby still looking at me.

"You okay?" She mouthed. I nodded, smiling and she smiled back, her expression saying "Okay."

I hadn't realised my heart had been pounding away at my chest, but it hurt.

What's going on with me?

Hayley, Ruby and Maisy all walked me home afterschool. Exept we were being followed.

By Rufus.

Little did I know that he had actually been at school all day, watching over me, as if protecting me from something, or, someone...

"What the hell are you doing?" I practically shouted at him as he walked in through the front door a few seconds after me.

Instead of answering, he pulled up the sleeve of my school shirt to my shoulder and ran his hand over the top my shoulder.

Then he frowned.

He was about to speak but I went and interrupted him; I was feeling a bit annoyed.

"What are you doing?" I spoke a little too coldly. I swallowed and said a little gentler; "Rufus? What's wrong?" My anger suddenly drained.

He snapped out of whatever sort of trance he was in and looked at me smiling. I knew it was fake. He was hiding something, Rufus didn't seem like himself.

"Nothing, sorry, I just wanted to meet Lexie at school so I waited until you'd finished but you were with some other girls so I didn't want to interrupt anything!" He spoke a little quickly in his usual chirpy way.

I giggled and ruffled his hair as I walked through to the kitchen. Rufus remained on the spot deep in thought again.

I rubbed my shoulder gently.

Did he sense it? Was that woman really another demon and he could sense it? Could he tell because she left a scent on my arm?

I had so many questions whizzing through my mind.

I was so confused.

What's happening to me?

I brought my hands to my temples, squeezing my eyelids shut to stop any tears from escaping.

"Lexie? You okay?" My eyes snapped open and I spun round and exhaled deeply.

"Oh, yeah, sorry I was just thinking..." I trailed off trying to think of something to say. "...I cut your hair for you but you still haven't got any new clothes yet have you?" I forgot to mention earlier; I cut his hair. It was now shorter but still thick and messy. Rufus said he really loved it. I had yet to buy him new clothes and he'd been wearing my clothes which I never really wore because they were too big for me. For example the pair of camo cut-off's which my mum bought for my a few months back since she thought I'd like them. It's a shame they don't fit because I really do like them.

There's also the black hoodie with a zebra pattern on the pockets which turned out to be too big for me when I ordered it off the internet.

Luckily Rufus fits into them somehow.

"But I don't have any money and staying here is en-" I cut him off, shaking my finger.

"Uh-uh. I told you. Don't worry about it 'kay? You can't live in those clothes forever."

He sighed. "Okay. Thankyou Lexie." I half expected him to hug me but instead he gave me a big warm hearted smile. I could only smile back.

The next day afterschool, me and Rufus walked into town.

It seemed he'd been watching over me at school today too. But I didn't know that at the time.

I bought him some new shoes first. We went into a couple footwear stores before he found some really nice looking black converses. They weren't high tops but they were really nice. I bought myself some too but in high tops. I thought I might as well splurge a little. I hadn't been clothes shopping since before I moved into my new house.

When we got to the first clothes store, he was amazed and was zipping round the shop crazily, looking at almost all the different clothes. I should've felt embarrassed at how he was acting, but I didn't. I enjoyed it, being out shopping with him.

I ended up splurging a bit and by the time we got home we had quite a few bags of clothes and a new pair of trainers for Rufus.

"Thank you Lexie! I enjoyed today! If only I had money of my own I could pay you for it..." Rufus said.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you've finally got some new and better clothes to wear that actually fit you. And actually, I enjoyed today too!" I smiled and headed upstairs to sort out the new clothes feeling actually pretty tired.

After tea I went up to my room and changed for bed, before studying for the exams next week. Rufus stayed downstairs watching TV.

I must've fallen asleep at one point because I opened my eyes to find myself in Rufus's arms.

"Rufus? What-?" He gently put me down on the bed.

"I'm not really sure what happened; whether you fell asleep or passed out, but I heard a noise and came up here to find you laying on the floor next to the chair." He told me. I swallowed.

"But...I...I promised my parents I'd do well in my exams, I have to study!" I covered my eyes with my arm to hide that my eyes were filling with tears. Rufus brought it away.

"Stop pushing yourself so hard." He stroked the top of my hair. "I've been revising and studying and I still don't understand at thing! I'm just not good at my school work! I..." I choked. Rufus put his arms around me and hugged me. Then the tears began to flow. I felt annoyed at myself for being so pathetic, but I just let it all out and cried into his chest. It felt better.

Rufus sat with me and didn't let me go until I stopped crying.

"I'll help you with anything I can, and I'm sure you're friends can help too!" He said softly. "You'll do fine, I know you will. You're Lexie!" He grinned and I laughed. "Thanks Rufus."

I must've fallen asleep again after that because I woke up to the alarm to find Rufus next to me with his arm around me. He was still asleep so I decided to leave it that way and managed to turn of the alarm then slip out of bed without waking him.

Before leaving I left him a bowl of cereal on the bedside table.

During school that day I asked my subject teachers about any extra lessons for more help on my studying. I payed more attention in class and my friends helped me, giving me some important notes to jot down and remember.

Rufus also kindly helped me as much as he could around the home too.

It all helped me alot, and I was beginning to understand more and more of the work alot more. I got more sleep and overall felt much better.

But it wasn't just for me.

I was doing it for Rufus too, because I hated seeing him worry like that.

I guess before I knew it, I was in love with him.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait -_- Hopefully I should be updating quicker now. Please review! Thanks! :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

**So, **after spending the remainder of the week attending extra afterschool classes and studying with the kind help of my friends, the teachers and Rufus, it came to friday and I was feeling darn good and ready for the exams. I'd even go as far as to say I couldn't wait for them to start.

"Oh yeah, bring it on!" I said, clenching my fists with fire in my eyes.

"Lexie, exams don't start 'till Monday so you'll have to wait." Maisy giggled, an comical sweat drop running down the side of her head.

We were in the afterschool maths studying class with Hayley and Ruby who had come not only to help me but also to freshen up their memory and skills. There were a few other students in the classroom as well as couple of teachers helping out.

It was coming to the end of the session and me and my friends started packing our things away.

"I'll leave a practice paper on the table so take one on your way out if you want to revise over the weekend." The older teacher said, putting a small pile of papers on the desk.

"Thanks miss!" Hayley smiled, holding the door open for us. We all took a paper before leaving knowing it would be wise to use as much revision resources as possible before the upcoming and important exams.

"Good luck on your exams!" was the reply heard from the teacher before the door closed.

It felt weird walking through school when there weren't any students in apart from the few like us and the teachers of course.

"Hey, I wonder if it's true what they say about the teachers sleeping in school." Hayley said, peering into the darkened classrooms as we walked by.

There was the occassional teacher in some of the rooms which looked quite annoyed at us for making such a racket. Many of the teachers at our school were moody and strict. I really felt like sticking my tongue out at them.

"Yeah, maybe we should secretly stay here one night and see what it's like?" Ruby giggled, Hayley joining in. Maisy just sighed, a sweet but slight smile on her face.

"You okay?" I asked, a little concerned for my friend who hadn't been herself all day.

"Hm?" She looked up at me in wonder but realised what I meant. "Oh, yeah thanks." She smiled and though I knew something was wrong, I also knew I shouldn't press the matter.

Maisy usually trusted us enough to tell us about any problems or if she was feeling down, but if she wasn't going to tell us this time, I was going to trust in her that she would be okay and be able to fix it for herself. Not telling us, or even me, meant it wasn't too big a deal and that she could deal with it. But we all knew we were there for each other, whenever help was needed. That's what type of friends we were.

"Okay, I'll see you guys on Monday, have a nice weekend!" I shouted and waved to my friends as we parted ways for the weekend.

Ruby was staying at Hayley's for tea and to study. Maisy couldn't since she had other plans and I couldn't leave Rufus so I told them I also had other plans.

"You too! Sorry you couldn't come too! Bye!" Hayley said and they waved back.

"That's okay!" I shouted in reply before continuing on home.

This is probably going to sound crazy and really stupid, but all day, I had this creepy feeling that someone had been watching me. It wasn't Rufus, he'd stopped watching me toward the end of the week.

I found myself walking faster, reaching my street and practically running home as soon as I caught sight of my front door.

Kicking the garden gate shut behind me, I pushed the key in the lock with shaky hands and stumbled inside, slamming the door behind me and exhaling deeply as I leant back against the door.

I turned back round and slipped my school blazer and shoes off. I didn't know why I was so shaky and scared...That feeling maybe? The feeling that someone had been watching me almost all day...It sent shivers down my spine. I tried to shake it off as just my imagination but it just didn't seem right. There was definitely someone out there.

I was too wracked up my thoughts that I didn't hear Rufus come in and while hanging my blazer up on the hanger, I felt a slight warm breath on the back of my neck which sent my heart soaring. I froze for a second before screaming and slamming back against the front door.

"Uhh...Lexie? Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you-" I slid down to my knees and breathed.

"Wahh! Lexie! What's wrong?" He bent down in front of me and looked me in the face. "You're so pale!" He put a hand on my cheek. "What happened?"

I looked back up at him and giggled, leaving him confused for a second.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing." I reassured him and he helped me up, his face still concerned. Then he wrinkled his nose and looked at my shoulder.

For a second I noticed a look of annoyance in his eyes. As he touched my shoulder, he stared at it, and I realised he could sense something. My mind reeled back to earlier that morning when the mysterious raven woman had brushed past me.

I looked at my shoulder and back at him. It was like he was in a trance. So that woman had been a demon?

I looked into his eyes and said nothing. He looked like he was trying to figure it out, like he recognized the scent and he was trying to find it's owner. Then his eyes widened and he looked back up at me. I looked away feeling my cheeks heat up for a moment.

He pulled his hand away from me and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, sorry!" He smiled, his teeth showing and his eyes closed. Then he opened one eye and glanced at my shoulder for a split second once again before putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'll be in the attic if you need me. Call me when dinners ready!" He said before heading upstairs.

"O-okay..." I replied but too quiet for him to hear. I simply stood there in a trance of my own and raised a hand to my shoulder.

What the hell was going on?

An hour passed slowly and I was taking the dinner out of the oven when I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Jeez, it'd just finished cooking too...

I grabbed the house keys from the cupboard and opened the door.

Rufus was laying on his back with his arms folded behind his head, staring at the roof.

He'd sensed something demonic on Lexie's shoulder as she got home from school. A scent. It was definetly a demon. And it had seemed familiar. He just couldn't figure out who's it was.

But it was a demon, and it had touched Lexie. That angered Rufus. What if they had hurt her? He snarled at the thought.

When he had gone to greet Lexie with his usual hug, he had seen she was shaking, and he could sense a high amount of fear imminating from her. This had worried him deeply.

He was concered what had scared her so, until he had noticed that scent.

He closed his eyes, knowing that he would never let anything happen to her.

And then he sensed it. It was stronger than before. That same scent that had been smeared onto Lexie's shoulder.

It was here.

He snapped his eyes open. That presence!

I opened the door to find quite a beautiful and young woman with medium length jet black hair. It was quite messy like Rufus's, and I had the weird feeling that I had seen her before. Could it be...?

"Hello dear," She spoke with a nice voice. She seemed kind enough, but it wasn't to last. "Would Rufus be in by any chance?" Her deep brown eyes searched the room behind me. I could tell she was trouble.

But, how was it she knows Rufus? She sure looks a lot like him. No, she couldn't be...

"I'm really sorry but he's sleeping at the moment. He's had a rough day and I'd rather not wake him. Maybe you could stop by again later?" I finally managed to speak. I had to lie a little. If she was trouble and looking for Rufus, I couldn't let her see him. Who knows what she'd do?

And I had seen her before. I was sure of it. It was the woman from earlier. And she was a demon. I felt the smallest amount of fear in my chest.

The girl nodded and looked down, her eyes hidden behind her long locks.

"Wrong answer!" Her head shot back up and before I could react, within a second she had me slammed back against the wall which cracked at the force, and pinned there around my neck.

Her eyes were black with crimson cat-like pupils, or in other words demonic. I recognized them from when Rufus's were like that.

She looked into my eyes and smirked. I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was going to pass out.

I tried to push her hand away with my own but she stopped me and pushed my futile attempt away. After that I couldn't move my arms or legs.

I tried to scream, but all that came out was a squeak. My vision began to blur, and as I felt myself beginning to slip into unconciousness, I heard Rufus's voice.

"LEXIE!" The womans grip on my neck loosened just the tiniest bit, but it was enough for me to turn and see Rufus skid to the top of the stairs, hitting his shoulder on the wall as he stopped, but his eyes were on me. And then the woman.  
>His eyes narrowed and he growled something under his breath with sounded like "Eve."<p>

Then his eyes turned to anger and he literally flew down the stairs and grabbed the woman by her shoulders, slamming her against the front door. I was surprised it didn't fly off it's hinges and down the road with them from the force.

I fell to the floor, coughing and clutching my throat, re-filling my lungs with air as quickly as possible. I felt my vision returning.

My eyes widened at the words which followed from the womans mouth.

"Hello, Brother."

* * *

><p><em>AN Sorry for the long wait. Again. I keep getting distracted! ._

_But now that it's christmas I will try and get the chapters updated quicker. I'm working on the next chapter and _ hopefully_ it will be up soon! ^^'_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Thanks for reading and please, please, please review! I haven't had many reviews and I need to know that people are still reading...It also really gives me and I'm sure most other writers motivation to update quicker and all. _


	10. Chapter 10

__ _AN: Argh, I'm sorry for the long wait for the update! I didn't expect to have no internet for ages -_- I can only really use the internet when I go to the library or my grandparents, so unfortunately I won't be able to update as much, but hopefully when I do, I'll post more than one chapter. _

_Thank you for being so patient! :3_

_So here, I give you two chapters! I'm halfway through writing the next now ^^ _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

**So, **I was left sitting on the couch, hugging my knees to my chest and staring out into the rain, trying my very hardest not to start pacing round the room or go insane.

It'd been an hour since Rufus left to talk with that girl. A whole hour! I was sick with worry.

A storm had started around ten minutes after they left, and it was still raining heavily now, along with the frequent and violent roar of thunder and flash of lightning.

I had been right about the girl. She was Rufus's sister, Eve.

Truth be told, I was scared. I was scared for Rufus. What if he was hurt? I know Eve, or at least, I've seen her through Rufus's dream that time and I saw enough to know what she's like. She would hurt him.

I know Rufus is a demon, but I still couldn't shake the worry which clung heavily to my heart.

_"He's only after your soul you stupid girl. He's just waiting for the right time."_

That sentence repeated over and over in my mind, like a record stuck on repeat. And each time, it pierced my heart.

There was no way that couldn't be true, right? So many reasons why it had to be a lie.  
>Rufus was there for me, all those times. He'd helped me, been nice and shown kindness towards me! He even treated my wounds!<p>

Sometimes I even forget that he's a demon.

But, I guess it had never crossed my mind...what demons eat. I mean, some stories of demons say that they devour human souls, but there's the possibility the real thing was different. In this case though, I guess it's true...

Another flash of lighting lit up the room and snapped me out of my thoughts. There was no way I was going to wait a second longer.

I jumped off the couch, grabbed the first thing that was on the coat hanger nearest the door which was my black hoodie, pulled on my trainers and ran out into the pouring rain.

The sentence replayed once more in my mind and this time I managed to push it away. I refused to believe it. It couldn't be true...

At least fifteen minutes had passed by the time reached the small pedestrian bridge which lead into the main town and to school.

As soon as I had stepped out of the door I had been soaked to the bone. It was ice cold, every drop of rain nipping at my skin.

But I kept running. I had a bad feeling growing in my chest. Something had happened.

I rested my hands on my thighs as I stopped for a breath and looked over the side of the bridge. The river was flowing dangerously fast and it was quite scary how high it had become. It looked like it could flood the bridge if it carried on raining like this for much longer.

Turning my head back to the bridge, I couldn't see anyone else as I squinted through the rain. He's not here either? Where did they go...?

I stood back up straight and began walking to start my search on the other side of the bridge. I needed to know that the feeling was wrong, that Rufus was okay.

That was when I saw him. Laid on the ground just a few feet before me was Rufus. Eve was nowhere to be seen.

Without a seconds hesitation I ran to him, falling to my knees beside him on the cold, wet pavement.

"Rufus!"

Then I saw the blood. It covered his face and surrounded his head and neck, mixing with the rain water and the puddle he was laying in.

He was obviously unconscious. The rain water washed away the blood and revealed a large wound on the top left of his forehead, a nasty bruise surrounding it. It looked pretty painful.

I pulled off my hoodie without thinking and bundled it up, pressing it onto the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Sure, he was a demon but I'm sure even loss of blood made even them weak. Right? Well I didn't want to risk it.

After a while the wound seemed to stop bleeding so I stopped applying pressure.

The rain and cold stung at my skin and I shivered. There was nothing I could do about it. My clothes were practically dripping as was my hair. Rufus was the same.

I reached over and pulled him into my arms, close to me. He was freezing, contact with his skin was like touching an icicle. I frowned. He was usually so warm, I couldn't remember him ever being this cold. I held him there for a few minutes as I tried to get whatever warmth I had in myself to reach him.

During that time I pondered calling an ambulance which was a stupid idea and I immediatly shook it away. There was no way I was going to take him to a hospital. They'd find out he wasn't human! There would be chaos!

No. I would just take him home and treat him myself.

With that I wrapped his arm over my shoulder and pulled him up. God, how could he be so heavy?

I was about to start walking when I heard a thud and a splash, as though someone had jumped and landed in a deep puddle. Then footsteps followed. I stopped and turned round, almost growling at the young woman who stood before me.

Eve.

"Well thats a nice way to greet someone-" I cut her off. I didn't want to listen to her. I felt like I was going to snap already, it only took looking at that nasty smirk on her face to send my rage soaring, especially when she was obviously the one who had hurt Rufus.

"What do you want?" I snarled. I didn't know I could become so angry. Eve said nothing and simply smiled, somewhat amused. At what I didn't know. Maybe at the fact that I was so angry.

I carefully lay Rufus back on the ground, putting my hoodie over his body.

I breathed and managed to speak, trying not to let my voice break and my anger get the best of me.

"Tell me. How did he get that wound?"

Eve smirked. She actually dared to smirk. So it _was _her who hurt Rufus.

"Hmmm...I wonder what that stupid boy would do if he knew I had this..." She pulled a small silver chain out from inside her black leather jacket and it dropped from the weight of what looked like a locket. It seemed...familiar somehow...

She clicked it open and I realised why it had rang a bell in my mind. It was the locket Rufus always had in his pocket. I saw him looking at it sometimes, a glint of sadness in his eyes. I wanted to ask him about it numerous times but something told me that I shouldn't, that it would make him feel upset, so I just left it.

On one side of the locket was a small picture of a middle aged couple, the man with green eyes and black hair almost the same as Rufus's but much shorter and neater. The woman had hazel eyes and an almost blonde shade of brown. Both were fairly good looking and the photo didn't seem that old.

I looked to the other side of the small oval locket which had a neat inscription in a fancy font, which read:

_'For Rufus, in loving memory of Annabelle and William Kichiki.'_

I lost in. I snapped and leapt for the locket, ignoring the many new questions which were swirling around the back of my mind, such as how the locket had read _'In loving memory of Annabelle and William Kichiki'_. Rufus's parents couldn't be dead...could they?

"Why you...That belongs to Rufus! GIVE IT BACK!" I screamed at her.

She grabbed me by the throat, practically stopping me mid-air and holding me there above the ground, blocking my air passage. I kicked at her with my foot but she simply laughed at my worthless attempts and tightened her grip.

"This is getting tiresome." Eve sighed and took a step back, only to slip back in a puddle.

And she called Rufus stupid...

She loosened her grip on me and I took this chance while I had it. Lifting my legs up, I reached the wall with my hands and climbed up her body, getting my feet and hands to the wall, kicking off from the wall and after the locket which Eve had dropped into the fast flowing river.

Somehow I'd caused Eve to fall too, but I kept my sights on the locket before me until it hit the water.

But I was right behind it.

And Eve was right behind me.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please review! :)<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Okay, sorry this chapter is short ^^' But as I say in almost every chapter; I hope you like it all the same :)_

_By the way (completely unrelated), for any fans of Hetalia, if you haven't heard or seen it already, there's an awesome RPG called HetaOni, which you can find on Youtube. It's about the characters going to a supposedly haunted house, and well, you'll have to find out what happens by watching it. :P_

_Lastly, I know I used to name each chapter, but I couldn't think any up so I'll name the rest later. X3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11<strong>_

**Eve **grabbed my ankle and my fingertips hit the water. I kicked back at her with my other foot and it felt like I made impact with her nose. I may have broken it since I heard a crack and an angry cry of pain before she let go of me and my face hit the icy cold water.

It pushed against my face, bubbles flying all around me and not helping my vision one bit.

My cheeks went numb instantly after breaking the surface and I was already losing feeling in my fingers but I dove on, determined, the locket right in front of me.

My fingers felt dead but I was almost there, if the current and my legs would help me just that little bit more...

PLEASE...! I screamed in my mind.

But my reply was my hair being dragged back, yanking my head so far back it almost seperated from my neck.

The river wasn't on my side. Not today. Today it was with Eve.

I screamed, or at least tried to, only bubbles escaping my mouth and wasting precious oxygen. Water gushed into my mouth and down my throat, filling my lungs.

The sudden pull had filled my eyes with water too. My lungs felt like they were about to explode, aching and burning for much needed oxygen.

My throat felt like it was frozen over and I couldn't swallow.

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't see.

I was scared.

And I was going to die.

I'm sorry Rufus. I'm so sorry. But I couldn't get it back to you.

A sudden impact against my face sent a painful shock through my body and left me falling into darkness.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please review! :)<em>


	12. Chapter 12

****An update! And this time you get three chapters! \(^O^)/  
>Thankyou for the review I recieved for the last chapter! Hope you like!~<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12<strong>_

**A **hand reached desperately for Lexie, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up, another hand around her back supporting her as they broke the surface.

Rufus emerged with a large gasp and dragged himself and Lexie to the River bank.

_Rufus awoke to a dull pain in his head and the rain beating down on him. It seemed to have died down just a bit since he was last conscious._

_Neither Rufus nor Eve had spoken a word until they reached the bridge, which is when Eve stopped suddenly and disappeared before his eyes. The next thing he knew there was a quick sharp pain in his forehead and that was all he could remember._

_He rubbed his head and shielded his eyes from the rain. Sitting up, he felt something fall down onto his lap._

A hoodie? But this is Lexie's...? _He stood up and looked around, then he sensed Eve's presence. It was very close. He followed it to the side of the bridge and looked down at the river. _Why is Eve...? _Numerous bubbles rose to the surface of the water and the familiar sweet scent of Lexie reached him, along with short broken scenes of her drowning appearing in his mind. _

_"Lexie!" He dropped her hoodie to the ground and jumped over the wall and into the water below._

_The river was still flowing fast and deep. She wouldn't last long under there._

_Lexie's scent was quickly fading. Eve wasn't anywhere in sight but her scent was still strong. She wasn't important at this moment. Even though he had many questions to ask her, Lexie came first. She would always come first._

_As he swam deeper he spotted Lexie. She was falling deeper into the river, her eyes were closed and the air bubbles had stopped escaping her mouth. Rufus knew he had to hurry._

He coughed and lay Lexie on her back, moving her hair which was plastered to her face out of the way and pressed his lips to hers, forcing air into her lungs.

Her lips were pale and frozen-like, along with the rest of her fragile body which lay practically lifeless.

"Come on Lexie, breathe!"

Her body didn't respond.

"Lexie, please...!" Rufus cried, pleading her to wake up, open her eyes, anything.

He checked her pulse again, to make sure she was still there, still alive, and it hit him like a hard blow to the chest. His whole body froze in horror.

There was nothing. No pulse, no sign, just a limp icicle-like Lexie who had faded away.

"No. No, no NO!" He choked and yelled in despair. His hands sparked blue with electricity as he built electric power out of nothing but his emotions and will power. In the back of his mind he didn't know what the hell was going on but he just let whatever it was take over.

Something sparked in his chest. The tiniest bit of hope. It told him that she would be okay, that she would be alive in his arms again and he would never have to leave her and let anything happen to her again.

So he did what anyone would do. He grabbed onto that little piece of hope with all his might and held on like his life depended on it, like the world depended on it.

He was not going to let her go.

Lexie's body jumped from the shock but there was still nothing. The use of this new found power seemed to be draining Rufus, but he didn't care. After what seemed like countless yet useless tries, Rufus fell back on his hands as a shot of dizziness hit him.

"No..." He sat up and leaned over her, resting his forehead on hers as a tear escaped his eye. "Please don't leave me...I love you..."

As the tear fell from his cheek to hers, he moved his lips down to hers and kissed her.

Then he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly before laying down next to her, putting his hand in hers and staring at the grey sky for a moment before closing his eyes. His mind was blank.

Then something brought him out of his trance. A sound. Rufus's eyes snapped open and his body rushed with hope once again.

It was a heartbeat.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

**I **could hear voices. They were faint and hard to understand, but they seemed to be begging.

Begging for what? To whom?

I didn't know, and to be honest, I didn't care. I was in agony. My insides felt like they were being ripped apart, like someone had forced a chainsaw down my throat without turning it off beforehand.

I wanted to scream but nothing came out. Where was my voice? Had it abandoned me to be trapped in this dark abyss of pain with no way to shout for help? I was being choked by what tasted like my own blood mixed with water to make it that much worse.

Just let it end! I can't take it anymore!

And everything went black once again. Finally, I was heard.

Everything was blurry as my eyes opened and I couldn't breathe. I instantly found myself choking and struggling to breathe. I turned to face the ground and water along with a bit of blood spilled from my mouth. I was still in alot of pain but it seemed to have numbed down, even if only a little bit.

"Lexie!" I heard someone shout. I tried to look round but my head spun and I fell forward, someone catching me on their knee.

Rufus...

I felt like I was going to black out again so I quickly reached into my skirt pocket and pulled out Rufus's locket, handing it to him with a very shaky hand. God, why was it so cold? Although, I wasn't too sure whether I was shaking from the cold or from shock. Maybe both.

Rufus looked at me worriedly then switched his glance to the locket, now confused. I raised my hand to his cheek and he looked back at me.

He'd saved me...I owe him so much...

"Rufus, I-" I choked. My throat was sore and I admit, it did hurt to talk.

"Don't speak, it's okay!" He spoke quickly, reassuring me and squeezing my hand. I smiled but noticed his eyes were red. He'd been crying...

I tasted blood in my mouth again and a more painful shock of agony shot through my body. I winced and felt Rufus put a hand on my cheek.

"Lexie!" His voice was distorted and strange. No, not again, please...but once again I found myself falling into unconciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

**Lexie's **small and gentle hands fell limp in Rufus's as she passed out. Rufus breathed, relief sweeping over his body that she was alive. He clicked open the locket and his eyes widened for a second, but he simply smiled.

"Thank you Lexie." He looked at her and a small amount of blood trickled out of the side of her mouth with was open just slightly. He bent closer, but the sound of a splash caused him to spin round to see a familiar feminine figure land with a thud on her feet not too far behind him.

"Eve." He narrowed his eyes and stood up in front of Lexie. "You're responsible for this. For hurting Lexie." He growled, holding up the locket and gesturing towards Lexie at the same time. Eve glanced at the girl who lay unconcious behind Rufus, her eyes turned red for a second and she lauged and looked away, down at her nails.

"You know, if you were smart and used your powers, you'd be able to see that her organs are damaged and bleeding from when I sent a shock of electricity through her."

Rufus flinched, his eyes wide and his jumped forward, grabbing Eve by her collar.

"You did what?" He growled, pulling her up off the ground. She sighed and flicked his hand away but not without sending a shock of elecricity through Rufus, the same amount that she had sent through Lexie.

"I did that." She smirked as Rufus fell to the ground, doubled over and coughing up blood. _If that's the effect it has on demons...It's a miracle Lexie is alive...Still alive, at that._ Rufus thought as he glanced over at her. She still lay unconcious but at least she was still alive. He knew he'd better hurry and get this over with then get her to a hospital.

Eve noticed this and sighed once again.

"You-" Rufus cut her off.

"The locket. Why was I sent it? What happened to our parents?" He stood up, obviously still in pain but speaking past it.

Eve's mouth fell straight and her expression turned serious.

"I doubt you even knew you had such a power that enables you to see inside humans, did you?" She said, changing the subject. "You have so much to learn. You must be ready for when the others arrive. Call what happened today a test, I just wasn't expecting there to be a girl involved, a human girl at that." Rufus was about to question her, but she turned her back on him, not without pulling a familiar looking locket out from her jacket pocket.

Rufus recognised it as a replica of his own. So she had been sent one too. Well, it was only right since she was the Kichiki daughter.

"Our parents...they were murdered." Eve's voice softened as she looked at the ground, a glint of sadness in her eye. Rufus's eyes widened. "That's all I know."

Eve turned her head and glanced towards Lexie, Rufus sure he saw her eyes turn red again for a second.

"She's getting worse. You might have brought her back but it will have been for nothing if you don't hurry and get her to the hospital. And remember what I said; the others, they won't mess about." She looked up and looked Rufus in his eyes.

"Rufus...I'm sorry." Rufus swore he saw her mouth turn up into a slight smile for only a second. A nice smile which held no spite. With that, Eve turned and disappeared. Rufus felt a twinge in his heart, almost as if he was sad to see her go...

He turned and walked back to Lexie, crouching down next to her and looking at her sadly. _Lexie...I'm so sorry...You shouldn't have gotten involved in all this..._He bowed his head and clenched his fists.

Then he looked back up at Lexie again. He could tell she was fading again. He could sense her life's flame flickering dimly, weakening by the second. Sure, he had brought her back to life but with the energy and power he used before, he had almost exhausted himself. Plus there was the fact that Eve's power speciality was lightning, and though she could do so much worse, that type of attack wasn't easy to heal, especially when Rufus didn't exactly know how to heal. He wasn't even sure if he had that power.

There was nothing more he could do to help her except take her to the hospital. There was no way he would be able to ressurect her for a second time so soon.

Rufus swiftly but gently picked Lexie up in his arms and headed to the town hospital.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>: Yeah, sorry the chapters are so short; I have a thing for ending with cliffhangers xD I will try and make the chapters longer!_

_Anyway; Valentines Day-Forever alone! Anyone get a valentine?_

_I'll update soon hopefully ^^ Please review~_


End file.
